Meet the Goonies
by iRaWRaLOHa
Summary: The Robinsons and Walsh s houses are going to be teared down. But when the Goonies go up in Cornelius forbidden room, they find a treasure map. Could that be the answer to the problems? Read and find out. takes place on the movie, Goonies.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Goonies

A. N. In the story, theres Mickey, Brandon, Mouth, Chunk, Data, Andy, Steph, Anya, Wilbur, Laszlo, and Tallulah.

A cop opened the gate that lead to some jail cells. "Come one lunch time. The longer you take, the colder your lunch." He said.

"You too down there." He said to the person who didnt come out. He walked over to the cell, and saw that Jake Fratelli hung himself. He read the note on his chest.

"You shmuck. You really think I would get away with it, so Id hang myself." He read. Then he looked up, and Jake hit him with a pipe. Quickly, he untied the wire around his neck. Grabbed his jacket and hat. Meanwhile, his brother was pouring gasoline around the county jail. His mother was waiting for him in the car.

"Come on!" she said anxious. "Here he comes." She said relived. She started the car. Jake put on his jacket and hat.

"Francis, open the lock." He said. " Let go of the handle." Francis said.

"I dont have the handle just open the damn lock!" Jake yelled.

"Jake, up!" his mother said opening the sunroof. Jake slid inside the car through the opening. Then, the police came out. Francis quickly pulled down the window and shot the gasoline, causing a blaze of fire to surround the police. He laughed evilly.

Mouth was watching TV. while his father was repairing the sink.

"Son, turn that TV off. I cant hear myself think." His dad said. Mouth got out of his seat, " yeah right dad." He said doubtfully. Then, he heard sirens and banged on the top of the TV. "Huh?" he muttered.

"Son, is the water going down now?" his dad asked.

"Uh, nope." He said, and water was squirting in his face. "Is it going down now?" he said looking up.

Jakes mothers car was an Mazda four drive RV. He and Francis were shooting at the cop car that was chasing them. They passed a girl whos head was in water. She brought her head up and wiped her face off.

At the arcade, a chunky boy(Chunk) with an aloha shirt and plaid pants who was playing a game heard the sirens. He went to the window to get a closer look. He was eating pizza and drinking a smoothie.

" Oh, wow! A police chase." He said. He squeezed the can, and the smoothie squirted at him.

"Ah, shit!" he said. Then, a woman with a coat and a bandana was on the crosswalk with a basket. The cars sped past her. She hurried to the other side.

(A.N. I have to skip a few parts. Sorry, but I want to get to the Robinson Mansion. If you want to find out the parts I skipped, watch the movie, Goonies.)

Anya and Mickey were sitting by the window with their legs outside. "Bummer. Theres nothing to do. I cant wait to leave I cant wait to get out of here." Anya said.

"Really?" Mickey asked. "Nah. I was just uh, uh, dic, dictating myself." Anya said. Mickeys brother, Brandon, was in the room next to them lifting weight with one of Cornelius machines.

"thats the loser thing dummy." He said to them.

"Thats what I said." Anya said. She went over by Brandon and pushed the machine down on his chest.

"Thanks Brand." Anya said. " I know I how you feel. Im sure going to miss these places too."

A.N. you see, both, the Robinson Mansion and Mikeys house are going to be torn down.


	2. Chapter 2

The Goonies part 1

A. N. In this story, Anya is mostly the main character even though Mikey is in the movie.

Brandon used all his strength and lifted Anya the machine up with Anya. Then, they heard a door knock. Anya got up, but Brand pushed her back.

"Stop it puss." he said annoyed.

"Im not a puss, Im telling you Brand!" she yelled. Anya, Wilbur, Laszlo, Tallulah, Mikey, and Brand came rushing down the stairs. When they saw who it was, "Ah, its Mouth." Brand said.

Anya unlocked the door. (A. N. I forgot to mention, the Robinsons, including Spike and Dmitri went to a meeting. The rest of them were in their hobby rooms.) "Hey, Annie! Hey, Mickey, yo Mikey!" Mouth said entering. Brand was stretching his arms, Anya, Wilbur, and Mikey were looking at MAD magazines, Tallulah was looking at her fashion magazine, and Laszlo was hand painting a portrait of the Robinson Mansion.

"Eh, guys whats up?" Mouth asked putting his foot on the table.

"Get your foot off the table Mouth." Brandon said.

"You got it. Hey, you guys what are we doing? We playing a game on Saturday. Cmon guys, this is our last weekend together; last Goonie weekend. Gotta be going out in style, cruisin' the coast, sniffen some lens, down in the bruise, but no. One older brother had to go and screw it up." he said to Brand who side punched, but dodged it.

"Flunking your drivers test. Dont know what to do to ya kid." Mouth said ruffling Brandons hair. Everyone heard someone yelling outside to open the door.

"Hey you guys! You gotta let me in!" Chunk yelled at the gate.

"Jerk- alert." Mouth said as Anya tossed a magazine to the side.

"Its Chunk." Mouth said opened the screen door.

"I just saw the most amazing thing in my entire life!" Chunk yelled.

"First you have to do the truffle shuffle." Mouth said.

"C'mon." Chunk begged.

"Do it." Mouth insisted.

"C'mon." he begged.

"Do It!" Mouth yelled. Chunk grunted, and then he stepped on a rock, lifted up his shirt, and shook his fat. Mouth was laughing hysterically.

"Cut it out Mouth." Anya said. She got up and went by the door, and pulled the string, and the gate opened.

"Oh, guys thanks. Thanks a lot this time Im telling the truth." Chunk said coming up, and Mouth closed the door.

"You turd!" Chunk said through the door. "Flunking your drivers test." Mouth said to Brand.

"Shut up Mouth." Brand said.

"There was this police chase alright. Their chase was, a four wheel drive, really neat RV, and there were bullets flying everywhere. Its the most amazing thing I ever saw!' Chunk explained.

"It was more amazing when Michael Jackson came over to your house to use the bathroom." Anya and Mikey said together.

"It might have been more amazing when you said that old nursery home was on fire." Brand said.

"Yeah, and I bet it was even more amazing when, you were awake and ate your fathers pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I apologize for taking a while at writing this chapter. Ive been very busy with preparing for school. So, hope you enjoy. Now, quit reading this and start reading the story!

Chunk and data part 2

Right?" Mouth asked. Chunk walked over by Brandon. "Ok, Brand. Michael Jackson didnt come over to my house to use the bathroom… but his sister did!" he exclaimed. Outside, a boy with a coat on put a cassette in his player, preparing to do one of his stunts.

"Ok, Data, better not mess this one up. Prepare for the, Wings of Flight!" he said. Data swung across strong wires. Anya and Mouth got up.

"Uh oh!" Mouth said. Anya walked by the door. "The screen door!" Anya yelled, as Data went through the door. Everyone got knocked down. But, Chunk accidentally grabbed Mikeys mothers statue of a naked man in a pose.

"Hey! I bet you guys thought I was going to drop huh?" Chunk asked as everyone had horror looks on their faces.

"You guys would expect that from good old…" Chunk continued as he put it on the table, and it fell on the ground.

"Oh my God!" Anya and Mikey said.

"You idiot!" Brand said. Anya and Mikey grabbed the statue on the floor. Mickey had his inhaler in his mouth, since he had asthma.

"There, its not broken right? Its perfect." Chunk said examining it. Anya and Mikey sighed a breath of relief, until they realized a part was broken. Their jaws dropped.

"Oh my god!" Mikey exclaimed as he picked up the broken piece. "thats my moms most favorite piece." he tried to put the mans weakness spot back in place. "Oh my god!" Anya said.

"You wouldnt be here, if it wasnt." Mouth said.

"Shut up Mouth." Anya and Mikey said. "Shut up Mouth" Brand said hitting his head.

"Hey! Have any of you guys heard of Detroit?" data asked looking at a map.

"Certainly. Thats where Motown started. Also the country with the highest murder rate." Mouth said. The kids heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What happened?!" Tallulah asked.

"Data went through the screen door." Wilbur said weakly.

Tallulah and Laszlo sighed and shook their heads.

"Well, let me tell you what, thats where were moving or lose our house tomorrow." Data continued.

"You shut up about that stuff itll never happen, my dad will fix it." Anya said. "Like sure he will. Until he gets his 400 paychecks by tomorrow afternoon." Brand said hanging his legs on the border of the door.

"Thats wrong Brand! It wont happen!" Mikey exclaimed. Just then, Franny and another woman came in.

"Oh, uh, hi mom." Anya said turning the statue around. Mikey inhaled from his inhaler. "Hi Mrs. Robinson, how are you?"

"I can see Data dropped by." Franny said.


End file.
